poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezekiel captures Chris
This is how Ezekiel captures goes in episode nine of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: All-Stars. goes over to "Mike" Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Mike. You know? You've not been acting like yourself lately. Do you know why? Mal: his voice Well, to be honest, I don't pretty much know myself. Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Crash Bandicoot: You and Mike did get along. Somepony say the eyes are the window to the soul. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: And did Everfree Prince Gale got inside of you? A part of you? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: You know. Tomorrow's the 100th episode of Total Drama. Sci-Ryan: He's right, Ryan. Some challenges got some sports obstacles. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I can't wait to see what challenge Chris has for us tomorrow. Sci-Ryan: Me too. What are your alternate personalities called, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, I don't know yet. Sci-Ryan: At least Sunset can help us. Even from the villains side. comes over Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Ryan. The villains side isn't really like that bad. It just gives me a chance to put my darker side to good use. Ryan F-Freeman: Also gives you a chance to use it when you confront Mal. Sci-Ryan: And sharpen your Keyblade skills when you fight Vanitas. the confessional Sci-Ryan: Ryan is right when it comes to the mystery of Mike is controlled by Mal. Even though, Duncan is right, I have to protect Ven from Vanitas to prevent him from forging the X-blade and start a Keyblade War. camera changes to Sunset Sunset Shimmer: Well, Ryan's right. When I confront Mal, my darker side is ready for anything. to the cabin Sci-Ryan: Sierra? Is Ryan able to change his personalities? Sierra: What?! Sci-Ryan: Hey! Ryan F-Freeman: Why are you two so loud? and Sierra shrug Evil Ryan: So. Sierra. Did you get along with Ryan's bro Cody? Fairbrother nods Sierra: We got to know each other is how. Ryan F-Freeman: And if my friend Gloriosa comes to help us.. uh... What did she say? Thomas: We've got this. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Right. Ryanosa Daisy: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Ryanosa? You and Gloriosa are going to help us? You still got those geodes? Ryanosa Daisy: Yeah. Sci-Mike: Who could Ryan Everfree be? others shrug Ryan F-Freeman: Those two geodes of Ryanosa's. the 2 geodes to Ryanosa puts the 2 geodes on his necklace and transform into Ryan Everfree Evil Ryan: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: Ryanosa? Is that you? Ryan Everfree: Yeah. Rianna F-Fiona: Ryanosa. I been a friend to you like Jessie F-Fiona. I got a Midnight Sparkle in me and also a Gaia Everfree me. We could team up.out her hand What do you think? With my knight skills and your plant manipulating powers, we'll be unbeatable. Ryan Everfree: it Absolutely. Casey Fairbrother: Who is that boy? Everfree waves "Hello" Thomas: He's Ryan Everfree. Evil Ryan: Ryan Everfree? points to Ryan Everfree Sci-Ryan: Does Mike met us in Total Drama season 4? others nod Collide Bandicoot: And do you think Mal is Mike's evil personality? Crash would know who Sora's female counterpart is. Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. go to bed. The next morning Sci-Ryan: Good morning, Camp Wawanakwa. Ventus How'd you sleep, Ventus? Ventus: Very well. Emmet: I slept like a bug. Ryan F-Freeman: Good. Evil Ryan: up his broken alram clock Did somepony like Sunset tell me what happened to my clock? the confessional Evil Ryan: Ok. I might have lost my interest of inflicting oppression, but I never break my own clock. camera changes to Mal who is rubbing his hands together maliciously Mal: How gullible is that techno-organic clone? at the cabin Matau T. Monkey: Well, Evil Ryan. Not so much like the White Rabbit. You think it might be Mal? others shrug Chris McLean: loud speaker Challenge time! Proceed to the McLean spa control room, pronto! Ryan F-Freeman: Ok, friends. We got a challenge to do. Autobots, Roll out! others look at him Evil Ryan: He said Optimus' line, guys. Means let's move! to Scott walking out of the cabins, only for one of the boards to break under his foot Scott: Whoa! to the ground Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Jessie Primefan: Are you okay? Scott: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Wait. Are you a student at CHS or CPA? Jessie Primefan: CHS. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Wow. Jessie. You are cool as a human. Jessie Primefan: I was a human like Ryan, Crash. Now, I'm a techno-siren. clears her throat; Scott cringes and fake sniffs his armpit Scott: Uh, I was just making sure I don't stink... And I don't, seriously. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: I think I could trust Morro and Alejandro. Morro: I think I can. Optimus Prime: The Little Engine That Could. One of my favourite Earth tales. Nice to know you finally managed to catch Sci-Ryan: Thanks, Prime. Cameron is safe without Sierra. He's a lone wolf. He's the new Lightning. Sha... Something. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts